


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by a_bit_vintage



Category: the devil all the time
Genre: Dark!Lee Bodecker, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Misogyny, toxic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_vintage/pseuds/a_bit_vintage
Summary: Lee's Christmas list is simple this year: you.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Returning home for Christmas at the end of her last semester wasn't exactly what Y/N had in mind. She would have loved nothing more than to have stayed in the city far fucking away from Knockemstiff. Yet here she driving some dusty ass road in the dark because the dorms were closed to graduated students and her bank account wasn't in any shape to afford a hotel. 

The radio was her only company (some country oldies station coming in wi static) as she filtered through just how to going to talk her parents. "Old fashioned" was the painful lie she used to how they treated her, how she was raised. A big fat fucking lie, they were just toxic. God, Y/N couldn't wait until you left this forsaken place and got out of the house for good. 

The impending anxiety of seeing her family clouded her thoughts. She didn't see the sheriff's patrol car parked off the shoulder hidden in the trees; she certainly didn't miss the giant pothole just down the road. Her tire popping with an obnoxious sound. 

"Son of a bitch!" She hissed to herself, resting her head back against the seat. Other grumbles left her lips as she put her gloves on, content on just walking home in the snow. 

Headlights approached her, a siren giving one wail as a car slowed behind her. "Gotta flat?" The slow drawl of Lee Bodecker greeted her in the dark. She cranked her window down. 

Lee certainly hadn't expected his night to end like this. Such a sweet piece of tail stranded out in the snow with no one to rescue her but the big, strong sheriff. Well this just had something magical written all over it. 

"Howdy,Sheriff." She peeked down to her tire, "Looks like it exploded." His luck just kept getting better. Y/N Y/L/N was an even better surprise. A soft young woman who always looked ready to fly away in a heartbeat. He'd be happy to make that happen. 

Lee Bodecker leaned down, arms resting on her window. The brim of his hat peaked through in a way that was a little too intimidating. "Well now, Miss Y/N, it's been ages since I saw you." It wasn't, just last Christmas at the town parade, but they hadn't spoke. She never spoke to anyone when she came home. 

"Yes sir, home from school for the holidays." 

"School, huh?" Y/N was far from surprised that he didn't know she was at school. Hardly anyone left this godforsaken town, especially not single women. Not to mention the endless amounts of marriages and babies Bodecker had to remember to keep up for appearances, she was easily forgotten. 

"Yes sir, I'm a certified teacher now." He flashed a grin, a soft puff of laughter leaving his lips (his breath smelled like hard candy the pharmacy sold. Lemon drops maybe?). 

"That's mighty respectable of you, darlin'." He gave the window a knock with his knuckle as if a glorious idea struck him right then and there. "Don't need a pretty teacher lady like you walking home alone in the snow. Grab your things and I'll give you a ride home." 

"My car-?" 

Bodecker opened the car door, pointing a finger toward his squad car. "I'll see to it a tow comes down first thing in the morning." Reluctantly, she obliged. Y/N knew Christmas would be bad enough as is, let alone the lecture she'd get for being late.

The scent of lemon drops was stronger in the car. His scent was everywhere. Those damn lemon drops and his cologne (some overpowering masculine thing) tickled at her nose. Fuck, if that wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm taking you to your folks house?" Y/N nodded, eyes widening in fright as his fingers turned her chin toward him. "Now, I know it's been a while but when the sheriff asks you something you answer." 

"Yes, Sheriff." 

He grunted, seeming content. "Let me turn the heat up, can't have a little thing like you freezing." Patting his tummy, he flashed a quick grin, "don't have as much insulation as I do." It was a pointed comment, a joke at his own expense to see a smile and oh boy was it pretty. 

Silence. Y/N prayed for silence as they drove toward the outskirts of town to her childhood home. But no. Lee Bodecker was a nosy son of a bitch and a lonely bastard. He had to know if some lucky college man had touched the sweet flower or if her parents fit up to the whispers of gossip he heard on a daily basis. 

"I know some boys who went to play football in Columbus and they're home all the time." A hand dropped from the wheel to the console. "Now, either you had yourself a nice fella and didn't want to get away or you didn't want to come home. First ain't none of my business but the second is. My people should be happy in town." 

"I, well, sir." Y/N pressed herself as close to the door as possible. "Nothing wrong with town, just wanted to focus on my studies is all. I came home last Christmas." 

"Yeah and you had that same scared little look in your eye and frown on your face that you do now and that was at a Christmas parade with everyone around." Before she could respond, he put the car in park. Y/N was home. 

As she moved to open the door, Lee leaned over, keeping it shut. His lips tauntingly close to her ear, soft body pressing against hers. "I'm gonna walk you up to that door and tell your parents what a sweet little lady you are and assure them your car will be here tomorrow. But," his voice dipped lower waited with something Y/N wasn't too inexperienced to understand, "when you decide you want out of that house, you call me, understand?" 

He slipped his card into the pocket of her pinafore. "Yes sir Sheriff, I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Lee had her car towed up to her parents house. It was a nice house for a perfectly nice family that just so happened to bring out the worst in each other. He could tell, he had an eye for dysfunctional. 

Her pa had already left for work when the tow truck pulled in, his squad car following right behind it. Y/N's mother all but pushed her out the door hissing instructions of "zip that coat up so you don't look like a-"

"Morning, Sheriff!" Her teeth chattered and her cheeks were rosy. Hands stuffed in her pockets, she felt the card he gave her the night before. It burned her hand with the weight of something she couldn't quite figure out yet. Lee thought of all the ways he warm her up, fix her so she was just right. 

"Morning to you too little lady." A toothpick rolled between his teeth. "Old man home?" She shook her head. A minor infraction he had no choice but to let slide for now. "I decided to cover the cost of the tow. Ronnie here-" the driver threw up a hand in greeting- " says he can fix it in his shop if y'all cover it." 

"That's awfully kind of you. Are you sure?" 

"Public road under public payroll. Besides Mayor owes me a favor anyway." 

Hesitant, she agreed. Lee tipped his hat with a smile. "You run along back inside, can't have ya freezing to death." 

Y/N obliged and life was relatively normal. She heard through the grapevine that a substitute teaching position was open with the possibility of being rehired in August. Perfect set up to hold her over. In her best dress, she went down to the grade school with her resumé and left with a smile on her face. 

A treat would be a nice way to celebrate her new position. Popping in the bakery, she dusted the snow off her coat, curls bouncing slightly. She assured the cashier she'd let them know when she was ready as she browsed the cases. Always giving in to her sweet tooth, she chewed on her lip as she assessed the goods. Pies, tarts, and pastries all looked tempting but it was Christmas and Christmas meant gingerbread men. 

The cashier-who she was sure she went to school with but couldn't quite place a name- wrapped her box in twine when the bell above the door jingled. "Sheriff! Picking up donuts for the station?" 

Y/N couldn't help her reaction, head turning to see Bodecker stomping the snow off his boots in the doorway. He shook his hat, holding it in his hands. "Boys deserve it and yours the best." Debatable take, Y/N thought, thought she reasoned he had public relations to up hold. 

"Let me go get a box for a dozen-"

"Keep servicing the pretty lady, I got time." Lee flashed a grin at her, almost stalking his way forward. Propping an elbow on the counter, he peeked inside her parcel. "Gingerbread, huh?" 

She almost felt pathetic mumbling out, "It's Christmas." Her cheeks flushed under his stare. "I like the icing."

Lee chuckled, a full belly laugh that shook his tummy which strained the bomber jacket he wore. "I got me a sweet tooth too, dolly." 

The cashier cleared his throat, "Your change." Y/N grabbed the coins, opening her purse and sprinkling them inside. 

"Thank you." She flashed both men a smile. "Merry Christmas!" 

"Wait a second, Miss Y/N and I'll walk you to your car." There he did it. His move was made and there was no going back. It was clear to Y/N now that Lee Bodecker was far from the sleepy small town sheriff. 

"Oh that's not necessary." Y/N took a step closer to the door; Lee gave her wrist a squeeze. A firm look in his eyes. There was no choice but to comply. 

He took his time selecting donuts and if he wasn't who he was, she might have found it cute. Minutes later, Lee held the door for her whilst balancing his box. Lee walked incredibly slowly, taking his sweet time.

"Heard from the principal, you got yourself a job. Ya know, that teacher lady you're taking over for is on maternity leave. Husband's a buddy of mine and they're thinking it's time she's a stay at home momma." 

"Good for them." 

They reached her car, Lee whistling lowly at the parking meter. "You're five minutes over." He leaned against the hood of the car. "I'm gonna have to write you a ticket." 

"Oh come on! You kept me in there, I would've made it." 

"You've got nerve." He sat the box on the hood, leaning forward to grab her arm pulling her slowly towards him. "Typically, I hate that shit in a woman but on you it's mighty endearing." A pause. "Tell ya what, let me take ya out Friday night and we'll call it even." 

"That's extortion." 

"That meter is ticking. Can't imagine home being too pleasant when you come home with a ticket after blowing out your tire." 

Y/N huffed, stomping her foot in her kitten heels (which stirred something inside him). "Fine." She wriggled out of his grasp. "But you gotta tell my parents."

"Well shit, I can do that." He gave the car an affectionate tap. "I'll stop by tonight after supper." 

The uplifting hope of a way out felt suffocated. She encountered men like the sheriff in school. Bold, overly masculine, and aggressive, these men mostly ignored her. The occasional project where they thought they knew more than her (which always ended up with her submitting her own copy or saving the day with a Hail Mary last minute revision) was her extent. Artsy guys held her eyes and she would simply die if anyone found out she did some modeling for the art department because a boy with dimples asked her to. 

No, Lee Bodecker was not that man. Or any man she had met. Perhaps something broke him, twisted up his insides, or perhaps her parents tainted her toward any affection. She didn't know. Hiding from her mother was difficult, but Y/N managed to kill the afternoon working on her sewing and listening to the radio. 

Her pa arrived shortly after the sun started to set. They'd eat dinner (like the TV dinners Lee would heat up if he didn't grab a burger at the drive thru so he'd have to teach her how to cook but that could be done). Then, the family would putter around watching Walter Cronkite deliver the news. 

Lee knew when the best time to show up was and decided to take full advantage of it. He knocked just before darkness finally hit, hat in his hands, charming good ol boy smile on his face. 

"Sheriff?" Her father answered, eye brows furrowed. 

"Here on unofficial business." Lee gestured inside with his hat. "Mind if I come in?"

Her mother was already scurrying around to "clean up". Lee had seen a hell of a lot worse than a stack of newspapers stacked on a coffee table. "Ma'am you've got a lovely home and a lovely daughter." 

Y/N shifted from her spot in the doorway, partially wanting to run and hide let the older adults talk amongst themselves. Yet, she slinked into the living room. "Hi, Sheriff." 

She tried not to look at his eyes, the way they shined at her like she was the prettiest damn thing he'd ever seen. "I'll cut straight to the point, I'm taking your daughter out on Friday." 

"I don't know-" her mother was cut off by Lee shaking his head.

"No, I'm taking her out. I've asked and with a little convincing she agreed." He took Y/Ns hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "She's a grown woman, I just thought you should hear from me. I'm Sheriff, you can trust me, hell y'all supported me in my election trust me enough to run this town. Your little girl will be safe with me." 

Y/Ns surprise was evident when her parents relented. Never able to do anything, she suddenly could do this. Lee winked at her as he tipped his hat out the door. He made it to the driveway before her mother started in on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday rolled along at a snail's pace. Y/N worried Lee would boast about their evening and news would spread like wildfire. However, much to her surprise, he kept his mouth shut (or everyone was too afraid to cross him and kept their knowledge private). The privacy helped her nerves, though she knew what would happen once the first person saw them together. She wondered what her friends would think or say when she wasn't around. 

She wore a simple dress which concealed her figure in an effort to establish boundaries, though something told her he wouldn't abide by any. Her hair was down in loose curls and her lips were painted red. Y/N forgot to put on her pearls as her mother lectured her on the expected behavior of the evening. 

Bodecker arrived at the end of his shift. Y/N thought, or rather hadn't considered the possibility of anything else, that he would arrive in uniform. Yet, he stood in their living room without any sign of his sheriff regalia. 

"You look beautiful darlin'." ("That sheriff is a no good liar, Y/N. You listen to me!") 

"Thank ya kindly, Sheriff." 

"I'm off the clock." He took her by the hand, pulling him closer to his side. "I'll have her some safe when we're done." 

"No later than-" her mother was cut off by Lee's sharp eyes. Her father waved them off, perhaps knowing that any trouble she might get into with the sheriff would be better than the trouble at home. 

Lee opened the door to her side, leaning over and buckling her seatbelt for her. His hands brushing over breast. The scent of peppermint catching her by surprise. "Now," he settled into the drivers seat, "we're gonna go catch a movie, grab something to eat, and then have a nice long talk in private." 

Y/N couldn't focus on the film. She knew from friends what boys would do during movies; consequentially, she sat on edge the entire time. Lee anticipated this, if anything it would work in his favor. He was all about surprise. 

Dinner was a different affair. The diner was hopping with families dining together and teenagers trying their absolute best to make something happen. Gossip was sure to follow. Y/N and Lee couldn't be seen to distinctly in the dark of the movie house, the diner was different. 

"Wanna share a milkshake?" 

Y/N was tempted to shrug but remembered the stern look in his eyes when she did that before. She didn't like his bad side and definitely did not want to tempt it. "Up to you." 

His tongue clicked, hands grasping hers. "C'mon darlin', I want you to make some decisions in this." 

"This?" 

"You had a nice education, surely you've caught on." Lee took one of her hands, bringing it up to his grizzly cheek. "I'm sweet on ya, hell I might be addicted." 

"Sheriff, that's awfully kind of you but-" he squeezed her hand tightly as the waitress arrived at the table. Y/N half hoped his eyes would slowly graze over the waitress instead staring at her instead.

"What can I get y'all?" Shit, they were a y'all now. 

"I'll take a burger and fries, a coke, and whatever the lady wants." 

"A Diet Coke and some chili cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake." 

"Two straws?" The waitress smacked her bubble gum as she spoke. 

"Two straws." 

It was hot, too hot in the diner or at least sitting across from Lee. His stupid smirk showing his amusement at the whole damn thing. She wondered what damage a fork to his hand would cause but that wasn't going to end well. 

"Strawberry,huh?" 

"The chocolate tastes chalky." 

He laughed, another one of his stupid belly shaking laughs. "You're awfully cute." 

"Lee, I really don't know think I want to do this." 

He nodded, a pensive look on his face. His hand absentmindedly rubbing his tummy as he held her gaze. "Your ma tell you that? Your pa just let her fill your head like that?" 

"Stop. This isn't about that." 

"You like staying in that house? Like getting yelled at? Don't you want a place of your own?"   
She couldn't answer, not with the waitress returning with their order. "Now, be a good little girl and eat your dinner." 

She hated how blindly she followed that order. How was a response like that going to help her case any? Nevertheless, she ate her dinner and sipped the milkshake ignoring how her stomach tightened at the way his eyes looked as the bored into her chest. 

Lee paid and ushered her back to his cruiser. He licked his lips, his tongue thick and his lips red. "I reckon your ma's done told you about my reputation." 

"Said you were into whorin' and I'm no better than any of your other girls." 

Y/N dared at glimpse at him from the corner of her eye as she picked at the seatbelt. His knuckles were tightened in anger, jaw tense, tongue pushed into his cheek. "Your ma really don't hold back does she?" 

Before Y/N couldn't answer, not that she really wanted to, he started the engine. A hand stretched over the seat to rest on her thigh. "Here's the deal, little lady." His fingers rubbed the fabric of her skirt between his fingers. "I can be a patient man. I'll treat you like a goddamn queen. People in this town like me, I'm up for reelection next year and a pretty life wife by my side would sure help me out." 

"Wife?" Y/N smacked his hand away, whipping over to glare at him. "No, Lee Bodecker, I'm not some pathetic little thing you can seduce into being your wife after just one day. My house might not be great but I will never-" She was cut off by the sudden sensation of his hand on her jaw squeezing tightly. 

"You don't want to test me. I'm going to take you home, we'll tell your folks we had a great time, and the next time I see you we're doing something about that attitude." 

It took two days before Lee showed up. Two days of paranoia from what an attitude adjustment at his hands would mean. Two days of fending off her ma's questions and ignoring the way her pa couldn't seem to be able to talk to her like he used to. Home alone, she wasn't surprised this was when he would strike. 

Y/N answered the knock at the door, only opening it enough for her to see him. "Morning." 

He pushed his way inside, hands on his hips as he surveyed the house. "Why don't you fetch me a cup of coffee, maybe something sweet, and we'll chat." 

Scurrying to fulfill his wishes, she found herself seated beside him on the couch, legs titled towards him. "What, um, what was it you wanted to talk about Lee?" 

"You need to let me love ya like I want to. I ain't forced myself on have I? Hit ya? Screamed at ya?" No. No. And no. "I know I've let myself go a bit, ain't all lean like those boys you must've gone to school with but I can give ya a lot. So why won't you take it?" 

The sincerity in his blue eyes was alarming. He was genuine in his affections, in his feelings. To him, marriage must have been a logical next step. How many of her friends were already hitched? Hell, Sue got married on Prom Night and Rosemary married a guy after a month. Knockemstiff didn't understand the world was changing as it never would. 

"I've been thinking about running for mayor after next election cycle. Money won't be a problem. We'll get a big ol house and you can decorate it however you want. I'll buy ya the prettiest dresses and shiniest things you've ever seen." Lee held his tongue about the babies, he didn't want to push her too far yet. 

"So unless you think you can stop me" he made it a point to brush over his gun, "I'm going upstairs to check your ring size. Anything you'd like me to take to my place, you're welcome to let me know." 

He vanished upstairs, leaving Y/N to realize this was it. She wondered how far she could get if she ran but the image of the cold hard steel of his gun was enough to squash any rebellion that rolled inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale (for now, drabbles might follow)

Town was a buzz which meant Y/N desperately avoided it. She'd made the mistake of visiting her friend at the beauty parlor where the chatter of gossip fell silent as she walked in. Rosemary offered sympathetic eyes though only for the gossip of the other ladies, not the situation itself. 

"You didn't tell me you're going steady with the sheriff!" She squealed, running her hands through Y/N's hair. 

"It's news to me too." 

Rosemary playfully smacked her arm. "Your hair's always been so pretty curled. Let me show ya how and I'll give ya some rollers so you'll look all pretty when he proposes." 

Y/N knew better to interrupt Rosie and maybe she felt a little selfish. Rosie wasn't so much proposed to as it was her daddy standing with the barrel of his gun on her (now) husband's chest. At least Y/N was getting asked. Though, she didn't figure it was asking if there was only one answer teacher college said that wasn't right. 

With a goodie bag of new products that Y/N insisted on paying for if the rollers were free, Y/N left town intent on getting home and staying there. She almost made it too. Lee was answering a call about a coyote which didn't amount to more than a skinny German Shepherd. 

"Howdy, darling." He tipped his hat, toothpick rolling between his lips. "Reckon you could help me with the pooch?" 

Lee took her bags from her arm, handbag included, and set them in his squad car. Y/N kneeled before the critter, extending a open hand. "C'mere sweetheart. I ain't gonna hurt ya." 

The dog whimpered and eventually worked its way toward her. Lee carefully scooped up the dog and wrangled it into the back seat. "Gotta get this one to the dog catcher." 

"Oh Lee, please don't!" Y/N surprised herself at her outburst. She practically through herself into his arms. "He'll kill it! It ain't done nothing wrong." 

Lee did his best to hide his smile (which was pretty damn hard to do) at the tenderness in his little girl. He held her at arm's length, staring down at her with his head titled slightly. "Butcher said it was begging." 

"Well you would too if you were that skinny." 

A laugh shook his belly against hers. "I reckon you're right." Rubbing his jaw, he hummed slightly in thought. "Well if I can't take it to the dog catcher, what do you suppose I do?"

"Keep it." She wriggled out of his arms and to the window of the cruiser where the dog pressed its nose against the glass. "Could even train it to sniff out drugs or bombs." 

Nodding, a crooked smile etched itself on his face. "I'll take it home with me for now." He scuffed the toe of his boot against the curb. "Christmas Eve, after the evening service I'm bringing you to my place." 

Any elation at a good deed left Y/N immediately. Her shoulders visibly slumped-Lee ignored it for now, he'd put her in his place if she didn't take more pride in being his woman. Instead of protesting, she managed a "I didn't know you went to church." 

"How else am I supposed to get Preacher to let us get hitched there?" 

Y/N felt the burn of bile rise in her throat but said nothing, only nodding as she reclaimed her things and left. The thought of running, just getting in her car and speeding away but Lee's hand was in everything making that no longer a viable option. She was inevitably stuck. 

Staying hunkered in her house was wearing her down. The air fell thick and heavy in the house whenever she happened to cross the path of her mother. Her father could barely talk to her anymore which stung in a way she couldn't quite describe. Y/N hadn't changed yet everyone in this godforsaken town acted like it. 

Going with the motions was all she could do. She curled her hair the night before Christmas Eve, keeping it rolled up until the absolute last minute. Her Christmas dress was a rich green made of crushed velvet that her grandmother bought what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Keeping her coat thrown over her arm, pocketbook tucked away, she lingered by the front door. Lee's headlights shown through the windows. His boot stomps on the porch foretold his knock and she opened the door. 

"Wow." He murmured under his breath, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You look wonderful, like an angel." 

Rosy cheeks met him in response. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for the service." 

Hours later, bums sore from the wooden pews, Lee's palms sweat. He suppressed the anticipation as best he could but something about the candlelight and the stain glass of the church just made Y/N look all the more like the woman of his dreams. Several men winked and women gave his arms a squeeze as the townspeople lingered on the front steps. Snow dusting everyone's shoulders. 

Y/N, patient if not overly so, played her part well. An admittance of defeat for her cause. Gently resting her head on his shoulder as he traded jokes with the mayor served as a signal for Lee. "Y'all have merry Christmas. Time for me to take my lady home." 

Odd how the townspeople were indifferent to Lee's anticipated behavior yet teenagers couldn't go any further than a peck on the lips without a biblical intervention. Yet, here the town was encouraging sin. Perhaps, Lee being Y/N's problem was better than Lee being Knockemstiff's problem. 

"I've fixed the house up as best I could. Needs a woman's touch to feel like home until we find a place all our own." 

"Are you sure about this? About me?" Last ditch effort, a Christmas miracle if there ever were one. 

"Darlin' I'm more sure about you than anything in my entire life." 

His house was plain bearing only the necessities. To her relief, the dog from days before greeted the two at the door. Tail thumping against their legs a howl. "Merry Christmas to you too, buddy." 

"He's gonna need a name, momma." Lee's grin pressed into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Our baby boy needs a name." 

"You were gonna slaughter him a week ago. Now he's your baby?" 

"What can I say? You changed me." His hips continued to press into her back, swaying softly until just the right amount of friction caused his cock to press into her ass. "Now, we gotta open presents." 

"I didn't-" 

"Silly girl. I didn't give you any money to buy anything you're my present." He pulled her to the sorriest looking tree she'd ever seen. A small black box with a big red bow sat under it. Slowly, he opened the box as he dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me, Y/N?" 

A pause was not the appropriate response. Almost immediately, he grabbed her wrist yanking him toward her. "C'mon darling. Here I am asking nicely instead of just taking what's mine." He shoved the ring on her finger (admittedly the prettiest thing she'd ever seen). 

Gripping her jaw, he planted a firm kiss on her lips forcing his tongue through. Struggling was also not appropriate response. A firm slap on her ass caused her to flinch and squeal. 

"Easy girl. Just relax. You're in your place now: home for Christmas with me."


End file.
